


Forbidden

by aroseamongthorns



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Innocence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18644134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseamongthorns/pseuds/aroseamongthorns
Summary: Bob's lonely world is forever changed when he meets Buddy Pine.





	1. The City

It was a hot summer's day in Metroville, the streets were filled with people, among them a few caped figures. These were the people that Bob Parr desired to be among, he was 25 years of age and looking for a fresh start.

He had finally moved out of home, leaving behind his beloved mother, she had just lost her husband in war and Bob more than anything wanted to stay with her. However, that wasn't an issue, his mother might be gentle and kind but she can be stubborn at times.

She insisted that Bob needs to leave home, he needs to make something of himself. He was born with a unique gift, growing up, Bob always knew that he wanted to be a superhero. There was never a doubt about it, he wants to share his gift with the world.

Leaving home was hard though, he grew up in the country and learning to adjust to the city would be hard for him. But it wasn't just that, his mother and the home he grew up on were now miles away.  
Approaching an apartment block, Bob took out a pair of keys and a piece of paper that had his new address on it. His apartment was on the lowest floor, upon entering his new home, he noticed a small table, a couch and a bed. The apartment was small and dusty but it was enough for Bob.

Setting into his new home, his thoughts were racing, so nervous for his hero debut yet very excited. He looked over at his super suit that Edna made for him. Bob still hadn't come up with a super name, a lot of people were saying that he should call himself Mr. Incredible but he still didn't know if he liked it.  
Morning arrived and Bob was ready for the day ahead, he worn his super suit underneath his causal clothes and just as he was about to leave, he picked up a picture of his parents.  
"I'll make you proud" he said as he smiled at the picture.

For his first day, Bob didn't get a chance to fight any villains which was good for him, before he still had so much training to do before he could ever face a villain. But he did capture the largest number of criminals in a day for a rookie, which was very expressive.

A small press conference was held for him and the gathering of people was small but that didn't bother him, he was still new to the field, this was just the start for him.  
Meanwhile the press conference caught the attention of a young boy, little Buddy Pine or as his friends at school would call him the geek. But Buddy wasn't really much of a geek, sure he had a keen interest in superheroes but no superhero has ever caught his eye.

But this day will be different, as he made his way across the street to get a better look. He was taken back by the superhero, his suit looked very vibrant, he looked very strong and heroic.  
"A new super" Buddy thought

As Buddy tried to get closer, the many news journalists were pushing him out of the way. "Have you decided on a super name?" asked one of the journalists.  
"Yes I have..." said Bob

Silence fell upon the crowd as everyone waited for the big moment, including Buddy who leaned in closer out of his own excitement.   
"Mr. Incredible" said Bob

Suddenly a flash of cameras when off and the crowd starting asking questions again. "Why Mr. Incredible is it because of your powers?" asked one of the journalists.

"Well, I was born with super strength and people were telling me that this is the name I should go with" said Bob

Suddenly the cameras stop and the crowd when silent, Bob felt his confidence dropped right there. Buddy was shocked because out of all the superhero press conferences he has attended, no superhero has ever had this awkward reaction.

"Why though, he has awesome powers, a flashy suit and a cool name" Buddy thought

After an unsuccessful first press conference, Bob stood to the side of the stage, most people had already left but Buddy had stayed. He wanted to go up to the new superhero but he was too nervous to do so.

"So I guess, I wasn't as interesting as I thought I would be" said Bob  
"It's not that, it's just people tend to have their favorites. They prefer a different super because of their powers. Super strength, while impressive is not considered a power that fans like" said a female journalist.

"But it shouldn't be about the powers, it should be about protecting the people, the powers are only one half of the story" said Bob  
"Things are different in the city, it isn't just you here, but don't let that stop you. I'm sure people will warm to you. I look forward to reading many wonderful things about you. Mr. Incredible" said the journalist.

Buddy felt sorry for the superhero, he couldn't understand why he received a cold treatment from the people. Where's the thanks? he had just put away more criminals in one day than any other rookie super has ever done.

Afternoon approached and Mr. Incredible entered a popular cafe for the superheroes. The atmosphere was awkward for Bob as he made his order, most of the supers would just give him rather strange looks.

Bob try not to let this bother him, he just put it down to being the new guy and coming into the field a lot later than the other supers.  
Buddy watched the superhero though the cafe window. Buddy didn't know what it was but this superhero had really caught his attention and he now made it his mission to help the superhero become popular.


	2. The Fan Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy writes to his hero.

Buddy had started his own fan club at his school for Mr. Incredible. Getting members wasn't easy, but Buddy knew it was because of him, that very few kids wanted to join. When he wasn't at his fan club, than he was placing posters all over the school hall.

Buddy couldn't stop thinking about the super, he was the first and last thing he thought about each day, his new found happiness. He had watched almost every interview and read ever news article, he just wanted to know everything.

Buddy had extended his fan club to outside of school, but still very few members joined. But Buddy refused to give up as he laid in bed, thinking of other things he could do to help Mr. Incredible but there was only so much he can do.

Buddy awoke to the smell of his mother making breakfast, he rushed out into the kitchen. Enjoying his breakfast when he was caught off guard by the TV. He had the biggest smile on his face as he read the headlines, Mr. Incredible had just defeated his first super villain.

As Buddy got ready for another day at school, he ran back to the kitchen, stealing his dad's newspaper. Once he was on the bus, he read about his hero's epic fight with the super villain. He had gained a lot of respect from his fellow supers. But he still had a long way to go, if he wanted to further prove himself.

A few days later and Mr. Incredible received a letter from the local school, he had found out about the young boy who started a fan club for him. Mr. Incredible knew he had a special fan that had been supporting him all this time, the boy's efforts didn't go unnoticed.

Visiting the school, he couldn't find find the mystery fan and soon a huge crowd circled him and his secret admirer was no where to be found.

A month later and there was a fan club for Mr. Incredible in Metroville and Buddy had become the head of the club. He still had no idea that the super had tried to look for him, weeks before. Buddy was so happy that his hard work and support had finally paid off.

Buddy sat in a small office in the fan club. Drumming his fingers against the table, he decided to take out a pen and paper and write a letter to the superhero.

Dear Mr. Incredible

I have heard many great things about you. I was there at your first press conference, since than I have been dedicating my time to helping you become popular. I was the one who started your fan club at school and now I'm head of the fan club in Metroville.

Your my hero and it is my dream to meet you.

From Buddy

Your biggest fan.

Dear Buddy Pine

So, you're the kid I have heard about. I want to thank you for all your support. You have no idea just how much your help has affected me, your efforts didn't go unnoticed.  
I will be visiting the fan club Monday afternoon of next week, hope to see you there.

Regards,

 

Mr. Incredible

Buddy's cheeks when a bright red and a wide smile spread across his face, after all this time he was finally going to meet his hero. He placed the letter down with the many other beloved items he had of the super, but this was so much more personal to him.


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy meets Bob for the first time.

"Alright and you want me to sign this to..?" 

"The head of your fan club"

Mr. Incredible looked up from the picture, locking eyes with the young fan in front of him. A shy smile appeared on his face.

"Buddy... Buddy Pine" he said

"Yes that's me, I have so much to tell you" said Buddy, smiling.

Bob began to sign the picture, Buddy watched on as the super continue to sign the photograph. Buddy was in complete awe of the hero. "His so perfect" Buddy thought.

"I would love to talk to you" said Buddy

"Are you sure? it's going to be a bit of a wait" said Bob

"No really, I can wait... I'll just be over here" said Buddy

Buddy waited the entire two hours but he couldn't complaint. It became quite oblivious that Buddy had a crush, thought he was in denial about it at first. Other people had noticed, his mother, his friends and even his bullies. Mr. Incredible had many fans but none had gone to the lengths that Buddy had gone to make sure the hero became popular, none were as obsessed as he was. Even now just waiting for two hours, while other fans were leaving. But that didn't bother him as he gazed at the super, he loved it when Mr. Incredible catch him out and look back at him.

Once the sighing was over, Mr. Incredible and Buddy when into the office. Buddy was glad that it was all over and that he could finally talk to the hero that stole his heart from the start. Grabbing hold of Bob's wrist as Buddy showed him around the office, Bob observed as the walls were covered in his newspaper articles and photographs.

"Wow Buddy, you have every one of my articles, headlines... photographs" said Bob

"I thought you would like it, you know I admire superheroes and well hope to be one when I grow up. All the supers are great but you are different, special" said Buddy

"What makes me special?" Bob asked

"Because people doubted you at first, told you that your powers were ordinary but you prove them all wrong. I admire that" said Buddy

"I'm a country boy, hadn't lived in a city in my life. Left home to start a new life here, didn't have a friend in the world. I struggled to fit in at first but than I heard of a young boy who supported me when no one else did. I admire that" said Bob

"I'm sure those who doubted you are kicking themselves now" said Buddy

Bob laughs. "Well not yet, I still have a long way to go but I have a good feeling about this" said Bob

"About us?" Buddy asked

"Oh yeah, there's that too" said Bob

"You know, you said in one of your interviews that you don't have a friend in the world... that's not true. You have me" said Buddy as he placed his hand on the super's.

Bob looked down at their hands, he took a deep breath before looking up into Buddy's eyes.

"Uh... Buddy, I have to go. Sorry that I have to cut it short" said Bob as he got out of the chair.

"No, it's fine. I get your busy, thanks for taking the time out to talk to me" said Buddy

"Hope to see you around" said Bob

"Oh you will" said Buddy


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob rewards Buddy with a trip to the movies.

Dear Buddy Pine

I need to see you again, our first meeting was cut short and well I would like to treat you to a day out, just to thank you for all you have done. What do you say lunch and a movie this weekend. If that is okay with your parents.

From Mr. Incredible

Buddy almost wanted to scream when he read that letter. He couldn't contain his happiness, doing a happy dance. His mother walked past the room only to stop and stare at Buddy's adorable little dance. Buddy stopped as soon as he saw her.

"Look, mum I got a letter from my idol" said Buddy as he hand the letter over to his mum.

"Wow, he is giving you the chance to spend the day with him" said Lilly

"Please, please can I go?" Buddy begged.

"I see no problem with it, but you need to wash your hair and maybe find something nice to wear" said Lilly

Buddy's dad than entered the room. "What's going on here?'" asked John

"Our son is going to be spending Saturday with his hero" said Lilly

"You got to be kidding me" said John

"Why what's wrong with it?" Lilly asked

"Ever since he has come onto the scene, his all that Buddy talks about and this little date is highly inappropriate. A grown man and a little boy..." said John

"OH STOP IT, John. Your always so quick make these things seem dirty. Buddy is happy, than them be friends. I think it's adorable" said Lilly

"These supers are no good for our boy, bunch of freaks dressed up for Halloween" said John as he stormed out of the room.

"Mum, will this be okay for this weekend" said Buddy as he held up a grey sweater and jeans.

"I think that would be perfect, darling" said Lilly

Mr. Incredible stopped out the front of the Pine's household. Knocking on the front door as he was greeted by Lilly at the door.

"Mr. Incredible, hello... please come in" said Lilly

"His just getting ready, would you like a coffee or anything?" Lilly asked

"Oh, no it's fine, thank you" said Bob

"Excuse me, I just need to go check on Buddy" said Lilly as she left the room.

Mr. Incredible walked over towards the family photographs, picking up a photograph of Buddy. "Having a good look" said John

"You must be, Mr. Pine" said Bob as he put the picture down.

"Yes and I already know you are, farm boy" said John

"That's right, my strength came in handle back out on the farm" said Bob

"Yes hero of your own town, don't worry we all know who you are" said John

"Seems to me, you don't like supers" said Bob

"Oh, you supers just a bunch of fools in costume" said John

"Excuse me, it's because of us that people like you can rest easy at night" said Bob

"Please... if you heroes were really anything special, crime wouldn't even be a thing in this city" said John

"John.... enough" said Lilly

"Your right, darling. I'll see you later. Some of us have real jobs to do" said John as he close the door.

"I'm very sorry for my husband's behavior. His just a little jealous is all" said Lilly

"Oh it's fine, not everyone likes us, supers" said Bob

"I'm ready, sorry if I kept you waiting" said Buddy

"Buddy are you looking forward to today?" Bob asked 

"Yes I can't believe your doing this for me, I have my money" said Buddy

"Put it away, I'll pay for the whole day" said Bob

"Are you sure?" Lilly asked

"Really it's fine, this is me treating you" said Bob, smiling.

"Well you two better get going, if you want to catch that movie. Have fun." said Lilly as she hugged Buddy goodbye.

Mr. Incredible and Buddy proceeded to jump into the car, Buddy had noticed that Bob still had his mask on.

"Why are you wearing your mask?" Buddy asked

"Oh, just for safety reasons" said Bob

Bob than proceeded to get out of his super suit, now wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants. He removed his mask, Buddy blushed at the very sight.

"Robert Parr, but call me Bob" he said

"Wow, I can't believe you just did that? you trust me that much?" Buddy asked

"Of cause, I knew that I had to do it again and if I didn't trust you. I wouldn't off done this but I have a fondness for you" said Bob

"Gosh... okay Bob, let's get going" said Buddy, smiling

The movie theater was packed, but it was too be expected on a Saturday. Buddy and Bob stood in line, they had decided to watch a superhero film which only seemed fitting. They waited outside of the cinema.

"I really want to thank you for doing this for me" said Buddy

"It's the least I can do, after all you have done" said Bob

"You know what I like about you?" Buddy asked

"What?" Bob asked

"That your always the same, with or without the mask" said Buddy

"Thanks... but I'm not really a good person" said Bob

"Don't say that, your still my hero, flaws and all" said Buddy

"Oh dammit it" said Bob

"What's wrong?" Buddy asked

"I broke the handle of this seat with my strength" said Bob

They both laughed and awkwardly walked into the cinema. 

"That happens a lot" said Bob

"I can imagine" said Buddy, laughing.

As Buddy got comfortable in his seat, Bob proceeded to get some pop corn and ice cream. Buddy felt so happy, he could hardly believe this was happening, what Bob said earlier had been playing in his head again and again. A fondness, does that mean what he thinks it means. Probably not but the fact Bob said it was enough to melt Buddy's heart.

"I got your favorite" said Bob 

"Chocolate? how did you know?" Buddy asked

"Because you told me" said Bob, laughing.

Though this wasn't their first meeting, they were both so smitten with each other, they could talk about anything, no awkward pauses either. Once the movie started playing, there was a jump scare that took Buddy by surprise, grabbing hold of Bob's upper arm, blushing as he let go. Buddy wasn't good with jump scares as he continuously tugged at Bob's shirt. 

Bob gazed at the young boy, he could sense that Buddy was on edge over some of the jump scares, he picked up Buddy's hand and placed it in his own hand in a comforting manner. Buddy smiled at him and Bob returned the gesture, they soon let go off one another.

Buddy's perfect day, however was coming to an end and that made him feel sad. 

"Will we ever be able to something like this again?" Buddy asked

"I'm not sure but maybe, you know it's going to get harder with my hero work. But I hope we can stay friends, because I like this" said Bob

"Me too, being around you, makes me happy" said Buddy

"Well goodnight" said Bob

"Goodnight" said Buddy as he proceed to leave the car and run into his house.

Just as Bob was about to go, he had noticed that Buddy had left his ticket. He knew this ticket was important to Buddy. Walking up towards the house, the door was already open and so he proceeded to enter.

"Mrs Pine, your son left this in my car" said Bob

"Thank you for the day, Buddy had a wonderful time. I'm sure he is going to be talking about that all night" said Lilly

"Well, he is nice company to have around" said Bob

"Before you came, my son was very lonely. He doesn't have many friends and I know that your quite busy but if he could do something like this again. I think that would be good for him, all I want for my boy is to be happy and I have never seen him so happy than when he is with you. Thank you so much" said Lilly

"Mr. Incredible" Buddy exclaimed

"You left this in my car" said Bob

"Oh my ticket" said Buddy as he smiled cheekily to himself. He left that ticket in Bob's car on purpose so that he would have no choice but to see him again.

After dinner, Buddy laid in his bed, having yet another sleepless night but he couldn't complain as he was thinking about the fantastic day he just had. He was falling hard for the hero, the thoughts about Bob and his gentle touch, just feeling him would be amazing. The feeling of happiness and comfort he has, whether in Bob's presence, he wish he could feel that all the time. But his a super and he doesn't feel the same way.

Little did Buddy know, Bob does feel the exact same way.


	5. A new relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relationship that either of them planned.

Buddy entered the office of the fan club in tears, Bob sketched his arms, signally Buddy to come closer. Buddy wrapped his arms around Bob's neck, his tears soaking the hero's back. Bob didn't say much as he allowed Buddy to cry for as long as he needed too.

Bob ran his fingers up and down Buddy's back in a comforting manner. He than lifted Buddy up and placed him on his lap. Buddy managed to calm down.

"Those bullies at school, for bullying me over my inventions" said Buddy as he buried his head in Bob's chest.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Buddy asked

Bob than lifted Buddy away from his chest, so that he was he was face to face with the boy. 

"No, they don't hate you, they wish they could be you. Now I have seen your inventions and I told you just how wonderful they are, how I can only dream of creating something so amazing" said Bob

"I want to invent things that help people, what's so bad about that" said Buddy

"People don't get it, sometimes different scares people. Look at me, when I started people told me that my powers were boring and sure I still have people that don't like me. That's not a bad thing Buddy, because it's the bullies that motivated you to continue your way to success. Be true to yourself" said Bob as he wipe away Buddy's tears.

"I want to ask you something" said Buddy

"Okay sure" said Bob

"What do you see, when you look at me?" Buddy asked

"I see something very sweet, very innocent. You have this light in your eyes, I hope it never dies out" said Bob

"How did I get so lucky to have the best hero in the world" said Buddy

"Oh no, there are plenty of us" said Bob

"But there's only one you, your different from the other supers. Your better" said Buddy

There was silence between the two as Buddy stared into the super's dark blue eyes. He leaned forward, only mere inches from Bob's face which made the superhero feel a little uncomfortable.

"I really like you" said Buddy

"I do too, your a great friend" said Bob

"No, I mean, I really really like you" said Buddy, blushing.

Just than, Bob knew exactly what Buddy meant. Bob backed away a little, using his strength to gently but briskly move Buddy away.

"Buddy, it's okay to have a crush but I can get into trouble" said Bob

"Your a good hero, you know that but I think you need to learn to let go and have fun" said Buddy

"Buddy, it won't be fun if we get caught. I already have had... sleepless nights" said Bob

"I have too and you know what that means?" Buddy asked

"It means, we both like each other a lot" said Buddy

"Okay, okay I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel something for you but I'm sure that's just my gratitude" said Bob

"No, it's not. It's much more, you just don't want to admit it" said Buddy

"Buddy, my feelings for you are innocent, I would never hurt you" said Bob

"I'm not scared of you, why would I be?" said Buddy

"Tell you something, why can't we just let this between the two of us. No one will ever have to know" said Buddy

"I don't know, it's... not that I don't..." said Bob

"Just kiss me, just one kiss... please" Buddy begged

At this point, Bob was completely confused as to what to do. If not that he doesn't want the stay but it was so wrong to do so. Willing to swallow his own pride, Bob worked up the courage to do so.

He placed either hand on both sides of Buddy's face, he slowly leaned forward and gave Buddy a gentle peck on his lips. He held it for awhile until he moved back. Buddy blushed and smiled at the super, Bob's sudden happiness felt short as he got Buddy of his lap and walked over to the side of the room. Burying his face in his hands, feeling ashamed of himself.

"What I have I done, I'm a good man, I'm a hero. I don't do things like this" said Bob

"Just because your a hero doesn't mean you need to be perfect" said Buddy

"Don't come any closer, or I might do something I'll regret" said Bob

"What like? kiss me again... I saw that smile, you enjoyed that" said Buddy

"Buddy, your very young and you don't understand" said Bob

"WHAT don't I understand that we both care for each other. That before we met, we were both lonely" said Buddy

"But this isn't some school yard crush" said Bob

"No it isn't but this is so much more special, we have something special. Bob you are the first person that I have ever cared for, the only person that pushed me to do all these crazy things.... my first love, I know it doesn't seem right but life isn't perfect. You taught me that" said Buddy

"Buddy, I don't know why I feel like this, all I know is that I like being around you. I haven't felt so happy not just because of what you have given me but you just being here" said Bob

"And I never met anyone that has given me hope, made me believe in myself. If we feel like this than why can't we take the risk?" Buddy asked

"Are you sure this is something you want?" Bob asked

"Yes, I want to be with you, we can work this out. I know we can" said Buddy

Bob than leaned down and brought Buddy into his arms. This wasn't something that neither of them planned but they did indeed share a special bond and either of them could denied what was happening anymore.


	6. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy spends the night.

Bob covered Buddy's eyes as they step into Bob's apartment. 

"No peaking" said Bob as he closed the door behind them.

"Okay now you can look" as Bob removed his hands.

"Now I know you were probably, expecting a much more fancy looking apartment" said Bob

"What are you talking about, we could be anywhere, the fan club, some island as long as I'm with you that's all that matters" said Buddy

"Oh but it gets better" said Bob as he gave Buddy a gift box. 

Buddy unwrapped the gift, inside revealing a set of keys to the apartment.

"My own keys, your allowing me to come here" said Buddy

"My home is your home now, your free to come here whenever you want" said Bob

Bob than grabbed hold of Buddy's hand and they both proceeded to the nearby couch. Sitting down, they stared at each other. Buddy was so nervous yet so happy, he thought this was all a dream but it wasn't and that's what made it better.

"How do you feel, being here?" Bob asked

"Happy, happier am I ever been" said Buddy

"Me too" said Bob

Bob than brought one of Buddy's hands into his two big hands. He started to caress the younger's hands, rubbing his knuckles and applying some of his strength. Making the overall feeling better. Buddy blushed and he felt his heart beat faster.

"Do you know why? I do this" Bob asked

"Why?" Buddy asked

"Because, this is my way of showing you, how I feel" said Bob, smiling.

It was early into their relationship but Buddy would love when Bob would express himself like this. He is just a wonderful boyfriend, his caring touch, his scent and his warm arms. The secret meetings, the letters and the gifts. Buddy really couldn't explain the happiness he felt, all he knew is that he didn't want this to end ever.

"I need to know, your parents..." said Bob

"Oh don't worry, I told them that I will be at a friend's tonight" said Buddy

"I'm sorry we have to hide this but you understand right?" Bob asked

"Of cause but it's not bad because on the bright side, I have the most handsome hero in Metroville and his all mine" said Buddy as he planted a kiss on the super's cheek.

Bob had gotten Buddy's bed ready, he planed on sleeping on the couch. However Buddy wanted him to stay as he grabbed hold of Bob's wrist.

"Please stay, I want to share this bed with you" said Buddy

"Are you sure, about that?' Bob asked

"Of cause" said Buddy, smiling.

Bob than laid down next to Buddy. Bob than wrapped his arms around Buddy rather tightly and brought him closer. Bob looked down at him, giving him a gentle kiss before turning out the light.

"Goodnight" they said

Buddy was the first to awake the next morning. Bob was still asleep, Buddy just stared at him, he gently caress the hero's face and ran his fingers though Bob's messy blonde hair. He smiled and bit his lips, his idol was just so beautiful, he couldn't believe that this was his boyfriend.

Bob than woke up, slowly opening his eyes. 

"Good morning, Buddy" he said

"Morning" said Buddy

"Did you sleep well?" Bob asked

"Better than I have in a long time" said Buddy

"You know I was thinking, considering all your encouragement with my inventions..." said Buddy

"Yes, Buddy" said Bob

"This is going to sound crazy but it just feels so right, I was wondering would you ever consider me as a sidekick?" Buddy asked

Bob than slowly lifted from the bed.

"Uh well, crime fighting isn't as easy as it seems. It's not safe for a kid" said Bob

"So, your saying. I wouldn't make a good sidekick because I'm a kid?" Buddy asked

"No that's not what I meant" said Bob

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry" said Buddy as he rushed out of bed.

"Buddy, wait" said Bob

Bob came out into the kitchen and saw Buddy sitting at the table. Bob than sat next to him, bringing a hand up to Buddy's back and rubbing him in a comforting manner.

"I know we don't see eye to eye on this, the many times we have talked about this and how it always ends in tears. I don't mean to do that, you have the capability to be a great super one day but not now. Your too young and you don't know the ruthless people we supers deal with. I love you and if I took you on as my ward, if they knew I had someone special than they would hurt you to get to me" said Bob

"I know that you care and I don't want to fight with you. I won't talk about this again. I promise" said Buddy 

"Come here" said Bob as he brought Buddy into his arms.

Bob didn't like doing this to Buddy, he felt like he was crushing his dream. But he had to be a little harsh on him so that he could understand and see things from his point of view. It's not that Buddy wouldn't make a great ward, but the fear of losing him would be horrible for Bob.


	7. The Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buddy meets Helen.

"Your telling me that you would prefer to hang out with some dorky fanboy than me" said Elastigirl

"His my friend, we have a great time together" said Bob

"I just find it interesting that you would want to be around the brat" said Helen

"Helen, his not a brat.. why do you dislike him so much?' Bob asked

"It's not that I don't dislike him, I just find him creepy, he acts like you owns you" said Helen

Just than Helen strip down to her lingerie, revealing sexy black lace. Bob felt awkward and uncomfortable at this point.

"You trying to seduce me, Helen?" Bob asked

Helen walked over to Bob, running her hands all over his hard muscles. Trying to get Bob to relax.

"Why are you so tense, your acting like you have ever seen this before. What didn't get any of this out in the countryside" said Helen

"Helen, your gorgeous but I don't want a relationship not right now" said Bob

"Well you should get used to this, especially now that your such a catch among the supers" said Helen

"Exactly, but where I first came onto the scene, you won't interested in me. Only now that you are" said Bob

"Oh come on, give me a break. You were a rookie and hey these things happen to every new super, even me" said Helen

"It wouldn't off happened to you, your attractive, people marvel at you" said Bob

"Well okay maybe your right, but you are a good point in your life. You should be enjoying this attention" said Helen 

"I do, but not this kind of attention" said Bob

"Think of all the fun we can have" said Helen

As Helen wrapped her arms around Bob's neck, Bob gently grabbed hold of her wrists and brought them down.

"I know that you have just gotten out of a relationship, he meant something to you, didn't he?" Bob asked

"Gamma Jack, yes he did mean something and I'm still moving on" said Helen

"This isn't the right way to move on, you know that" said Bob

"But don't you find me attractive?" said Helen

"Do you want to know what I see when I look at you. A girl that is still heartbroken" said Bob

Bob than picked up Helen's super suit and brought it up to her face.

"You should put this back on" said Bob as he handed it over to her.

Helen watched on as Bob left the room, disappointment was all over her face. Little did she know that Buddy stood outside the door the whole time listening to their conversation.

As Helen put her suit back on, Buddy came in, slamming the door behind him.

"Oh it's you" said Helen

"Could you please leave" said Buddy

"Why though, this fan club is for all of Bob's fans not just you" said Helen

"Well not every super is welcomed here" said Buddy

"Wow that was a solid burn" said Helen

"I just don't appreciate you being mean to me, I haven't done anything to deserve it" said Buddy

"I see the way you think you owned him, I don't like people who cling" said Helen

"He is my friend, I don't want anyone to steal him away from me" said Buddy

"Well I'm sorry but there is more to his life than just some fan" said Helen

"Him and I, we share a special bond. I was there for him at the very start before anyone else" said Buddy

"I get it, you were there believing in him from the very start, I can understand it. But you shouldn't tie him down to some friendship or whatever it is. But if you want to know how I see it is that we are young and free to be with anyone we choose. And once I start working with him, don't be too surprise if he chooses to be around me" said Helen

"Nice try, but if there is anyone he wants to work with, it would be me" said Buddy

"He is a super, he belongs with his own kind. I'm sure what you have is cute but eating ice cream together can only last so long. So what makes you think that his your man" said Helen

"I really don't care what you have to say or anyone. We have a wonderful friendship, that's all that matters" said Buddy

"Well if that's what he wants, why don't you cut him a slice of cake" said Helen

"Really?" Buddy asked

"Oh come on. I'll let you guys be alone" said Helen as she picked up the knife.

As Buddy reached out to grab the knife, Helen dropped the knife on purpose.

"Whoops, sorry" said Helen

As Buddy leaned down to pick up the knife, Helen nudge the cake, causing it to fall on Buddy. Completely covering the boy. Just than Bob walked into the room.

"Have fun kids" said Helen as she walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry Buddy, she is just dealing with something right now" said Bob

"It's okay, your here and this is my favourite flavor" said Buddy as he brought a piece up to Bob's mouth.

"Vanilla, my favourite" said Bob

Buddy giggled as he gave Bob some more. Bob than proceeded to clean Buddy up, however Bob couldn't help but notice how upset Buddy seemed.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?' Bob asked

"Do you like her?" Buddy asked

"Only as a work mate, not even that" said Bob

"Don't buff me, she's gorgeous" said Buddy

"You heard our chat, I didn't mean that and you heard me. I said no to her" said Bob

"But look at her, she is pretty, a woman and a super" said Buddy

"But there is only one Buddy... you, you are who I want to be with" said Bob

"You mean that?" Buddy asked

"I said forever and I mean forever" said Bob

Buddy leaned forward and gave Bob a kiss, Bob returned the kiss back.

"I love you" said Bob

"I love you too" said Buddy.

"You know, Bob has always been very fond of that Pine Kid, makes sense considering Buddy helped him with his popularity. He was there with Bob from the very start" said Phylange

"So, your saying that I'm in some competition with some boy" said Helen

"Well in a way yes, but if his not interested than you shouldn't pushed this any further" said Phylange

"Oh come on, you know that I'm determined. I will get him" said Helen


	8. The Ward

Buddy stood in front of the mirror, wearing his very own suit that he made himself. He made his outfit all by himself by finding various clothes in his closet.

Though Bob was still hesitant on Buddy being a sidekick, he had shown Buddy enough encouragement and he does enjoy his inventions so he will be okay with this.

Buddy when out to Metroville, all he needed was to find one villain or criminal and bring him in, he would surely become Incrediboy.

Just than a criminal had caught his eye, a tall man had just stole a handbag, wearing a black mask. Buddy proceeded to chase after him, the man made a run for it. However they both ended up in an alleyway.

"Ready to give up?" said Buddy, in a dramatic manner.

The man than laughed, manically.

"This is a joke right? said the criminal 

"No joke, now prepared to be dealt with criminal scum" said Buddy

"Your just a kid, a stupid kid" said the criminal

"Watch yourself, you wouldn't like me to beat you up" said Buddy

What happened next was something that Buddy wasn't expecting as the criminal violently pushed him. Buddy defended himself but got distracted by Mr. Incredible who came around the corner. Because of this, the criminal took one hit to Buddy's head, knocking him out cold.

"BUDDY, NO" Bob yelled out in a frantic tone.

Mr. Incredible rushed over, swinging a punch to the criminal, knocking him out. He attended to Buddy's aid.

"Wake up Buddy, please wake up" said Bob

The ambulance and the police than arrived on scene, Bob stayed by Buddy's side as he was rushed to the hospital. Sitting by Buddy's bedside, Bob talked to him in a comforting manner. He couldn't believe Buddy would pushed himself to do this. It was now that Bob realized that he has given Buddy too much encouragement. 

Bob observed as Buddy's eyes began to opened, a huge smile appeared on Bob's face. "Thank goodness" he thought

"Buddy, you alright?" Bob asked

"Yeah I'm fine but my head hurts" said Buddy

"You took quite a hit but everything's alright now" said Bob

"Did you get the bad guy?" Buddy asked

"Yes, his behind bars now" said Bob

"Are you mad at me?" Buddy asked

"No I'm not, this was my fault" said Bob

"I did it to impress you" said Buddy

"I have to give it to you, what you did was very brave... but you git badly hurt in doing so" said Bob

Buddy than lifted up from his bed, he reached over and wrapped his arms around Bob's neck, breathing in the super's scent.

"You know what the best part of it was? You saved me, I love you" said Buddy

Bob felt his heart beat a little faster, Buddy had told him those three words many times. But this was different, so genuine, full of want and need.

"I would kiss you but..." said Bob

"Yeah, not a good idea" said Buddy, laughing.

Just then, Buddy's parents entered the room. Lilly rushed over to Buddy, she began to look him over, checking for bumps and bruises.

"Is my little angel, alright?" Lilly asked

"Mum, I'm fine" said Buddy

"Oh, no, you're not alright son. I see you were influenced by this super again" said John

"JOHN... not here" said Lilly

John than shot Bob a nasty look, Bob knew this was his cue to leave.

"Mr. Incredible, thank you for taking care of my boy" said Lilly

Bob smiled at her and than close the door behind him. Giving Buddy a wave though the window.

Taking a break in between fighting crime, Bob was guilt ridden, he had a horrible secret that he hasn't told Buddy yet. He was seeing Helen on the side, he knows it was wrong but they had grown closer over their heroics. She successfully seduced him but it's not it was her fault, she had no idea about his relationship with Buddy.

But the truth is, a part of him was falling hard for the beautiful female super. Bob knows he hasn't fallen out of love for Buddy and he doesn't think he ever will. No one loved him when he first started out, no one cared for him, everyone doubted him. Before all the fame, he now has. Buddy was the only one to have given him a chance and for that he will forever be grateful.

But he needed to be realistic, Buddy was just a kid, their relationship was wrong and immoral and Bob felt like he was taking advantage of the young boy's youth. Bob is a hero and this isn't what heroes do.

The past few months had taught Bob something, his new found fame and confidence. Bob knows what he wants now, he is at a point in his life, where are things that he wants that Buddy simply can't give him.

Buddy was 15 years younger than him and Bob couldn't wait around forever. Buddy is young and naive, this break up isn't going to be easy on the poor boy but it needs to be done before things get anymore serious with Helen.


	9. Break Up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob ends his relationship with Buddy.

Gazerbeam stood in shock over what Bob has just told him.

"Bob, you know that is wrong, even more wrong in our position" said Gazerbeam he couldn't believe that Bob allowed himself to have a relationship with a young fan.

"I know it was wrong and that's why I'm ending it" said Bob

"Why are you telling me this?" Simon asked

"Because your the only one, I can trust not to tell anyone" said Bob

"Of cause, I won't tell but I must ask, how did any of this even happened?" Simon asked

"I was lonely, no one believed in my heroics, but Buddy was there. I felt in love with his innocence, I knew it was wrong but..." said Bob

"I see, you were both lonely, you both bonded over your interests. I always said that Buddy would be a great ward to you, he admires you so much" said Simon

"That's why breaking up is going to be so hard, not just for him, but for me too" said Bob

"Would you ever consider him to be your ward?" Simon asked

"No, it's not safe. I don't think that would be a good idea not after..." said Bob

"You did wrong Bob but at least your trying to fix it" said Simon

"I love Buddy, I want the best for him but that's not me" said Bob

After all that, Bob needed someone to opened up too, someone who wouldn't judge him and that was Simon, his closest friend.

Buddy sat in the fan club, something was troubling him. He couldn't help but notice how distant Bob ha become over the past few weeks and it was bothering him. They hadn't gone out or spend much time together. Bob's excuse is that he has events he needs to attend, interviews and hanging out with his fellow supers.

It was like, Bob didn't have any time for him anymore. This hurt Buddy horribly but he still had hope that Bob was considering him as his loyal ward. Just than Bob entered the room, Buddy rushed over and hugged the super by the middle.

"Bob, I have something to tell you" said Buddy

"I do too, Buddy" said Bob

"So I was thinking about this invention" said Buddy

"Buddy, BUDDY... sorry but this can't wait" said Bob as he grabbed hold of Buddy's shoulders.

"You may want to sit down" said Bob

"Okay" said Buddy as he sat down in the chair.

"Buddy I know I have been a little distant, these past few weeks. But what I do is very important, the interviews, the events. But I haven't been honest with you" said Bob

"Well I miss you but I get it, you're a superhero, it's not like before when it was just us, you know before the fame" said Buddy

"Exactly and you need to know that I will always been grateful for what you have done for me, believing in me, supporting me. Not one day will go by that I won't think of you" said Bob

"What are you trying to tell me?" Buddy asked

Bob held onto both of Buddy's hands, he signed as he look into Buddy's bright blue eyes.

"Buddy, sweetheart... I'm sorry but we can't be together" said Bob

"We can't be together" those words echo though Buddy's mind. His mouth agape, his eyes teared up and in that moment he felt his whole world end.

Buddy let go off Bob's hands as he got out of the chair. he walked over to a nearby table, leaning down on it.

"Buddy, I.." said Bob

"You don't love me anymore" said Buddy

"I do still love you but this can't happened" said Bob

"Oh, I get it... I see, you have all this fame, I don't matter anymore, you used me" said Buddy

"No, not true, I never used you, I care for you deeply Buddy. I have told you this, you were the only one I had" said Bob

"But it doesn't matter now, because you don't just have me. You have everyone else. You never loved me" said Buddy

"What are you talking about? Buddy I have never cared for someone the way I have for you. I have never loved anyone the way I have you. Your innocence, sweetness I never used you" said Bob

"So, why are you doing this?" Buddy asked

"Is it because of Elastigirl?" Buddy asked

"Yes but..." said Bob

"I don't want to hear anymore" said Buddy

"It all makes sense, your fame, those superheroes have all changed you. You know what hurts the most, is that everytime you see me, you can't get fast enough away from me" said Buddy

"Buddy, your young and our relationship is wrong and it needs to end. I know this is hard but you will understand in time" said Bob

"Your choosing those supers over me" said Buddy as he wipe away his own tears.

"No, no I'm not" said Bob

"What do you expect me to do?" Buddy asked

"To go to school, to make new friends, to grow up and do all the things you want to do. Just like any other normal child. I told you are talented and that your going to go far, I said it then and I say it now" said Bob

"But what about everything you promised, our plans, what about... forever" said Buddy

"Bob, I get you, I understand you more than anyone else will, and I get it those supers are just like you. None of you will ever have to go though a normal life, your gifted. Your seen as Gods but those super's don't know you the way I do" said Buddy

"Buddy, I'm sorry but I need to move on, I can't continue knowing that I'm hurting you. The last thing I want is to hurt you but I love Helen and I plan on spending my life with her. There are things that your too young to understand, but there are things you can't give me" said Bob

"No, I understand because all I'm hearing is how I'm not good enough" said Buddy

"That's not true" said Bob

"Than there must be something I can do to make you stay, let me be your ward at least. I can help you, I promise it would be the best choice you have ever made" said Buddy

"That will only make things more harder for the both of us" said Bob

"You can't leave me, no you can't" said Buddy as he started to cry.

Bob brought a crying Buddy into his arms. "Please don't go... if you leave... if you leave" said Buddy as he was unable to speak, sobbing uncontrollably. 

"I love you Buddy and I always will, that won't ever change. I'll always remember our time together" said Bob

Buddy didn't even want to let go, he looked up at Bob. He had a pleading look in his eyes, Bob's heart broke at this moment. Nothing could hurt him more than seeing Buddy upset. He kneeled down so that he was at eye level with Buddy. Bob kissed him on the forehead, he kept their foreheads together as he opened his eyes.

"Goodbye Buddy" 

Buddy still held onto his hand and Bob slowly let go, Buddy observed as the super made his way out of the room, the door slowly closing behind him. Buddy's eyes teared up again, he sat on the floor as he cried his heart out.

Meanwhile Bob stood outside, allowing some of his own tears to finally fall.

A month later and life was different for the both of them, but some things remained the same. 

Bob had kept a lot of the things that Buddy gave to him. Bob simply couldn't part with Buddy, he had to let him go but keeping his gifts was a way of keeping him near. The gifts that Buddy gave him, were simply beautiful and heartfelt, Buddy didn't have much money, so all of his gifts were handmade which only made them more memorable.

Buddy's heart was still broken but he hadn't given up on being Bob's ward, it may of appeared that everything was over but things were far from over.


End file.
